Clem and Lee Drabbles
by FancyPsycopath.co.uk
Summary: Well it's basically drabbles about Clem and Lee and if I do say so myself they are completely adorable just read and you'll find out.
1. Chapter 1- Drabbles 1-5

**(A/N So this is a collection of drabbles that I made all about Clementine and Lee because there are lots about Lee and Carley and some are mixed but there are hardly any separate drabbles about Clementine and Lee (with a little Carley mixed in but not much) And of course I am open to ideas fro more drabbles and if they are good I will give you a shout out.)**

**Remember to favourite and Review. All your support is much appreciated guys, and I'm not just saying that I promise, you guys are the best. Enjoy!**

**Drabble #1- Nightmare**

It was a cold night at the motor inn and everybody was inside their rooms apart from Kenny who was sitting outside in the snow. It was two weeks after the secret spilled out at the St. John dairy.

Lee walked in to his and Clementine's room to see Clementine Climbing into her bed "Hey sweet pea, ready for bed?" Lee asked smiling

"Uh-huh." Clementine said tiredly

Lee took a seat next to Clementine on her bed as Clementine's head hit the pillow; Lee shifted a strand of her round her ear that had fallen away and gotten in her eye. "Good night sweet pea." Lee said smiling.

"Night Lee." Clementine said her eyes closing as she drifted off to sleep. Lee climbed into bed and slowly fell asleep, for once in a long time he didn't have a nightmare not about his wife or the walkers or the St. Johns. Unfortunately Clementine wasn't so lucky; she jolted awake with a squeak

Luckily so did Lee "Hey Clementine, are you okay?" all Clementine could let out was a small whimper. Lee quickly rose from his bed and made his way over to Clementine and took her tiny hands in his, tears began to well up in her eyes "was it another nightmare?" Lee asked looking into her big brown eyes

"mm-hmm" She mumbled

"It's okay honey I'm here." Lee said as he pulled Clementine in for a hug

The door opened but neither Clementine nor Lee noticed it was Carley she couldn't believe what she saw; she leaned against the door frame. "Awwwwww." She said smirking

"What?" Lee asked smiling still with one arm round Clementine as she sobbed into his shirt.

"Oh, nothing." She said exiting the room still smirking.

"Come on Clem let's get you back to bed."

**Drabble #2- Out on watch**

It was just after midnight and Lee was sitting on the new large chair that they found hidden behind the motor in it was much better than the old lawn chair they had. Lee was starting to get bored he started to tap his finger with the hand he placed on his forehead; nothing ever happened at night all the bandits were sleeping and all the walkers just kept to themselves because of all the quiet at night. When something came to his attention as he turned around to see his and Clementine's bedroom door open

"Clem? What are you doing up?" Lee whispered

"I woke up and you weren't there." Clementine asked rubbing her eyes

"Yeah, I'm on watch tonight." Lee said feeling guilty that he forgot to tell Clementine "Why don't you go on back to bed and try and get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

"I've tried that, for quite a while." Clementine said frowning

"Well then why don't you come up here for a bit? There's enough room for the both of us."

"Okay." Clementine said as she cheered up a bit Lee got up from the chair as he helped Clementine up the RV. Lee and Clementine sat themselves down.

"So how you are doing sweat pea?" Lee asked smiling down at her.

"I'm okay I guess, you kinda scared me a little when I woke up and you weren't there." Clementine said sadly.

"Sorry about that, I forgot to tell you, I won't forget next time, I promise."

Clementine rested her head on Lee's chest and began to yawn; Lee wrapped his arm around her.

"Night Lee."

"Night sweet pea."

After a few more hours of waiting for nothing to happen the sun rose and Lily exited her room stretching her arms "Hey Lee it's my shif- Lily cut herself off at the sight of Clementine snuggled up to Lee who was acting like no one was there "Umm you two okay up there?" Lilly said loudly Lee just gestured with his fingers over his lips "Sorry." Lilly whispered. "Anyway it's my shift."

Lee gave Lilly a thumb up then picked Clementine up and brought her back to their room.

**Drabble #3- Attack**

The bandits quickly hoped over the fence as they pointed their shotguns at everybody in the yard while Lee was inside cleaning his axe.

"Ok we're here for our share!" a bandit yelled.

"I swear if you hurt my family- Kenny got cut off by a bandit slapping him over the head.

Lee was going to go out there and surrender but that was before something coming to his attention.

"LEE!" Clementine screamed.

"Shut your yapping you little brat!" A bandit yelled before slapping her over the head like he did with Kenny.

"OW!" Clementine yelped followed by a whimper.

"Oh shit." Kenny said nervously.

"What?" The bandit asked in his rough and raspy country accent.

"You have no idea what you guys just got yourself into." Lilly followed.

Lee came charging out of the door and threw his axe which landed directly into the head of the bandit that had hit Clementine then pulled out his gun at the same time as one of the bandits pulled out his.

"Alright mister you just put your gun down and get the fuck over here!" The bandit said starting of calm which grew into a shout.

"Or I could just shoot you both!" Lee threatened

"Well there are two of us and one of you!" The bandit said trying to be smart while reaching for Clementine.

"If you touch her I will cut you into pieces and feed you to the walkers!" Lee threatened again

"Oh so." The bandit chuckled continuing reaching for Clementine "It would be bad if I did something like this?" The bandit reached Clementine and pulled her up by her heir lifted her up then threw her on the ground.

As soon she hit the ground Lee shot the bandit who hurt her directly through the head and then did the same to the other before he could react. Lee ran over to Clementine; there was blood dripping from her face and there were bruises covering her arms. She managed to get herself up but almost fell down if it weren't for Lee helping her up to her knees.

"It's going to be ok sweet pea, alright? Everything's going to be okay."

All Clementine could let out is a whimper of pain "Katjaa get over here!" Lee yelled unintentionally from under all the pressure.

"I'm coming Lee!" Said Katjaa from her room after getting some supplies.

Lee had calmed down and was rubbing Clementine's arm trying to keep her calm. "Let me see." Katjaa said. She put a bandage on Clementine's head after cleaning the blood off. "Okay I think she'll be alright."

"Thank you Katjaa." Lee said letting out a sigh of relief. Clementine looked very pale and very faint. Lee picked Clementine up and carried her to their room with everybody gathering around them Lee laid her down on her bed as she fell asleep.

**Drabble #4- Blame- Idea by ClementineEverettTWDG**

After spending an hour trying to get supplies from the drug store Lee hoped to return to peace but when Kenny and him returned to the motor inn he knew he would have yet another thing to deal with.

"Okay, come on Lee, you have to admit Lilly's starting to become a huge bitch, she's fucking yelling at your girl now!" Kenny barked.

"Your right, this has gone far enough." Lee agreed

Lee approached Lily who was yelling at Clementine. "I know that it was you, it wasn't Duck because he was behaving like a good child and actually sleeping at night!" Lilly shouted.

"Lilly, I promise I didn't take your gun!" Clementine cried.

Lee crouched down next to Clementine and put an arm around her "Ok, what's happening here?" He asked.

"Clementine took my handgun." Lilly said.

"I didn't I promise!" Clementine whimpered.

Noticing she was clearly scared, Lee comforted her."It's okay sweet pea, why don't you go play with duck and I'll talk to Lilly, okay?"

"Okay."

"Lilly, what the fuck is wrong with you!" Lee yelled after standing up.

"Oh for fuck sake Lee, open your eyes!"

"To what?"

"You think she is just a precious little girl but she is still a kid and therefore she most likely took the gun!"

"Do you have proof?"

"Well, Duck was in bed when it was missing-."

"Yeah, but whose to say it was a kid, that is just stupid why would a little girl take a handgun and to be honest I wouldn't want you to find out either because your being a huge bitch!"

"OH! Sorry for mourning the death of my dad, didn't you react when you find out when your parents died?"

"First of all, yes but was I an ass-hole to everybody around me, no." Lee argued, he then began to whisper "And her parents are dead too, and she doesn't even fucking know it, does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah but she has you." Lilly's voice began to get weaker and more humble.

"But she is a little girl, your a grown woman, Lilly.

"Oh, just get outta here would you!"

Lee walked over to Clementine "I win." He mumbled to himself.

**Drabble #5- Stories- Idea by ClementineEverettTWDG**

After a long, long shift of being on watch, Lee felt extremely tired, he left into his room to see Clementine already tucked into her bed with Carley lying next to her with a book held in her hands. "Oh, hey Lee." Carley greeted.

"Hey guys, what's going on here?" Lee asked.

"Well you were on watch so I decided to put Clem to bed and... now we're reading."

"Well okay then." Lee laid down on the bed next to Clementine as Clementine rested her head on his shoulder. "So what are we reading?"

Carley showed him the cover of the book. "This one."

"Cool." After reading a few chapters Clementine began to drift off to sleep. Lee and Carley stood back up as Lee pulled a blanket up to her neck "Night, honey."

"Your so good with her, do you have any kids of your own?"

"No, never had a kid in my life, I mean I had my younger brother but he was only a few years younger than me."

"Well that's hard to believe. Hey Lee, why don't we go outside for a bit."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

**Please Read...**

**(A/N: Hey th****ere guys! So I now realize you guys like my drabbles, although writing is just a fun pastime for me, I really, REALLY appreciate your guy's support, so thanks a lot and I will upload more soon with some new chapters for really long Drabbles.**

**But I do need your help, as you can see I have given ClementineEverrettTWDG a shout out, if you wish for that to be you and you have a good idea, I would like to see them SO MUCH, so leave a review or PM me and I will most likely write it and give you a shout out, see you then. **


	2. Reality

**(A/N Yay. So this is going to be the longest drabble yet, it is about Lee and Clementine in an alternate universe where there is no zombie apocalypse and everybody from the game lives on the same street.)**

**Part 1**

Lee pulled into the driveway of his new house. He had finally unpacked and had everything in the right place.

He decided to look around the house and take in his new home.

The first room he saw was his living room. There was a black leather couch faced towards a huge flat screen TV with a gaming console underneath, a DVD player next to it and underneath the two was a channel box.

He then moved his way into the kitchen directly next to the living room. It was just a basic kitchen; it had the counter top, the faucet, the sink, the stove, the oven, the fridge, and a medium sized dining table. Just basic Kitchen appliances.

He then moved upstairs to the bathroom. Again it was just the basic bathroom things.

He went into his bedroom, it was a large king-sized bed, and it had a computer sitting on a desk in the corner, in the other corner there was a large bookcase filled with different history books, he looked above him to see a large orange chandelier glowing and lighting up the room.

Lee made his way over to the door at the end of the hallway. In his five months living in the house he hadn't entered the room. It had some of his furniture in it. He didn't set up the furniture, his brother knew some people who did it for him.

When he entered the room he saw a small bed, it looked like it could be fit for a child, he also saw a small wardrobe, it was empty, and he then saw a small bedside cabinet, oddly enough by the bed, with a small lamp and a coaster. On the bed was a teddy bear. Lee hadn't seen it since he was in high school in his first year.

"Wow…" Lee said to himself. Lee thought about his dream, and how he and his wife fell apart because of that dream, which led her to disagreeing so much that she began to sleep with another man. That dream was to have a child. A small ray of light in his dark, busy, stressful, world, someone to come home to, someone to finally love him forever.

The next day Lee was driving to his job, when he saw three tough looking teenagers crowding around somebody in the alley next to the local store. He heard them yelling and when people passed them they quickly ran away.

But when Lee took a closer look he recognised them. He smirked as he pulled up in front of the store.

"Alright you little bitch, just give us all you got from yesterday and we won't have to hurt you again!" One of the teenagers commanded.

Lee stood behind them "Hello boys, shouldn't you be at school by now?"

"Mr. Everett?" one of the other Teens said startlingly.

"That's my name. Now what's going on?"

"Look, Lee! This isn't school you can't boss us around!"

"Yes you're correct, but… I could just do this." Lee pulled his phone out and hit the buttons in an order of 9-1-1. "Now how about you boys run along."

The three ran quickly out of the alley.

Lee looked down at what the teenagers where after, it was a small girl. She was wearing filthy old clothes, she had blood dripping from her cheek and had ebony black hair tied back in two bunches and was wearing a white and blue hat with the letter 'D' in the centre of the front of it.

Lee crouched down to the girl and helped her back to her feet. "Hey there."

The girl just stared at Lee with a terrified look on her face. "A-a-are you going to hurt me?"

"Of course not, don't worry. Where are your parents? I can give you a lift back to your house."

"…Gone… they were killed in Savannah by a man in a lobby of the hotel they stayed in, then the babysitter I was with just left. After that these people put me in this big house but it was really bad everybody was older than me and they were really mean, even the grown-ups. So I ran away."

"That sounds horrible. What's your name?"

"Clementine."

Lee thought back to the spare room in his house, he couldn't just send her back to that so called care home, or just leave her to starve and be tormented by those teens. "Well… I suppose you could stay with me, I just split up with my wife and I got a new house and it's pretty lonely."

"Really?"

"Sure. But first let's get that nasty cut sorted out, we can go to my parent's store we can fix it there."

Clementine ran to Lee and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you"

"No problem. Come on let's go." Lee said returning the hug.

When Lee and Clementine arrived at the drugstore, Lee entered with Clementine holding his hand.

"Sorry were closed- Lee's brother, Brian, cut himself of at the sight of Lee with a small girl with blood dripping down her face "Look, Lee I know I said you need to get yourself into a new relationship but she is just too young!" Brian joked.

"You know I'm with Carley so stop doing relationship jokes they don't work anymore! Are mom and dad home? I'd rather have somebody who doesn't piss me off!"

"Swear." Clementine squeaked followed by a chuckle from Lee.

Lee lifted Clementine up onto the counter "Brian, watch Clementine for a second." When Lee returned he had a wet cloth and a bandage in his hand.

Lee dabbed the wet cloth on Clementine's face until the blood was gone, then placed the bandage on the cut.

Lee's parents clambered through the door "Ok we're back- Oh hello Lee, who's your friend" Lee's mother asked.

"This is Clementine. She's going to be living with me from now on."

"Really? Don't you need like… papers for that?"

"Yeah, I was just going to but I needed to get the blood off and get her cut patched up."

"Cut?" Lee's farther questioned as he was not on the side with the bandage on.

"Yeah, three of my students, I found them surrounding her, they wanted her money that she collected, she's been living on the streets."

"Aw, poor thing. Well I think she is just a little cutie! And if you ever need any help with anything you know you can come to us." Lee's mother said.

"Thanks mom. Well we better get going to that care home."

Clementine gasped and got dropped herself off the counter and backed away from everybody. "No, please don't take me back there."

"Hey, hey, hey, it's alright sweet pea, this is a good thing, it's just… if you want to stay at my house we need to make it…well… legal. I will never, ever leave you in that place again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The two arrived at the care home, it looked dark and shrouding, it had no colour on the area, all the plants around it were dead and all the windows were barred up.

Lee knocked on the door and leaned against the wall next to it.

"Oh… well that's unfortunate." An old wrinkly woman said.

"What's unfortunate?" Lee said emerging from the wall he was leaning on.

"Oh… hello sir. How may I help you today?" The woman said nervously.

"Save it, I don't need your annoying beg of fake service. I just want to legally adopt Clementine then we can leave."

"Fine, just follow me there are papers in the kitchen." The woman said more grouchy than last time.

When the three reached the kitchen Lee and the woman took a seat and Clementine stood closely next to Lee nervously, trying to escape the gaze of the old woman. Noticing that Clem was clearly scared Lee pulled her closer and Clem took a seat on Lee's knee as Lee rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"There are your papers." Lee said angrily handing over the document.

"Fine! I'll send these to Clementine's social worker and he'll check out your information."

"Good come on Clem, let's get outta here."

**Part 2**

"…And this is your room." Lee said gesturing to the inside of Clementine's new bedroom. Lee had made a few changes when he had a few hours whilst Clementine was having a private conversation with her social worker.

He bought some new Clothes for her, a few blankets for the bed, he washed the teddy bear that was sitting on the bed as it was dirty after not having any attention for about twenty years, he installed a TV as he had a spare TV and DVD player that he wasn't using, and finally, bought a night light as Clementine had told him she was afraid of the dark.

"It looks amazing!"

"I did a few things to it while you were with Mr. Johnson."

"Thank you, so much!"

"No problem. It is my pleasure." Lee heard a knock at the door "I'll go get that."

When Lee opened the door, all of his neighbours, who were all his friends, were crowded around the door, they were all there, Kenny and his family, Lilly, Mark, Mark with his arm around Lilly's shoulder, Lilly's dad, Larry, was eyeing the two lovebirds angrily, there was Omid and Christa, Doug and standing right at the front was Carley.

"Hey baby!" Carley said running into Lee's arm as they kissed each other passionately.

"Hey babe. What the hell are you all doing here?"

"What? You're saying we can't visit our best friend!" Kenny said enthusiastically. Lee just stared at him with one eyebrow raised. "Okay, we saw you with a small girl; we just wanted to see what it was all about."

"Follow me." Lee said. Lee led the group upstairs into Clementine's room. Clementine was staring out of the window leading to the street outside then immediately turned her head to the massive crowed flooding into her bedroom.

"Hey, Lee."

"Hey sweet pea, so these are my friends and neighbours. This is Kenny."

"Hey there"

"And his wife Katjaa."

"Hello."

"This is their son Duck."

"HI!"

"Yeah… Anyway, this is Lilly."

"Hey."

"And Mark."

"Hi."

"Lilly and Mark are together."

"Yep." Mark said.

"And this is Lilly's Dad Larry."

"Yeah."

Lee stared at Larry, and then turned back to Clem. "Anyway, this is Omid, and this is Christa, their together as well."

"Hey." Christa said

"Hi." Omid said more excitedly.

"And this is my Girlfriend Carley." Carley approached him and they put their arms around each other."

"Nice to meet you."

"Everybody this is Clementine, she'll be living with me from now on."

"That's great! Wait Clementine; are you, by any chance, scared or allergic to dogs?" Kenny asked

"No, why?" Clementine conformed.

"Well that's good because…" Carley added.

At that moment, a dog about as tall as Lee's knees entered the room and cuddled up to Lee. "Oh my god!" Lee crouched down to the dog's height "He's amazing, what's his name?"

"His name's Sam."

"Sam, I like that name."

Clementine made her way over to Sam and Lee and wrapped her arms around his neck "He is so cute!" Clementine said.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot."

"No problem Lee, we're here for you." Carley said.

**Part 3**

Clementine tiredly clambered down the stairs and moved to the kitchen to see Lee cooking some bacon "Hey, sweet pea. How'd you sleep?"

"Good, how about you?"

"Slept great." There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it."

"Thanks honey."

When Clementine opened the door there was Carley standing in the door frame. "Hello sweetie."

"Hi Carley!"

Lee turned around "Hey babe, come on in." Carley walked through the door and patted Sam on the head as she passed. "Staying for breakfast?"

"Can I?"

"Sure thing."

"Okay, it's ready!" Lee said. He placed the plate of bacon down on the table and gave everybody some pieces.

"Mmmmm looks great!" Carley mentioned.

"Thanks. So Clementine, we better go to the store later to get your school things."

"Sounds great."

"Yeah, you'll be in a school pretty close to where I work."

"Cool."

"Awwwwww, you guys are so cute."

"Thanks… I think."

The next day…

"Ready honey?"

"Yep."

"Then let's get going."

When the two reached Clementine's new school, Lee walked up with Clementine and were met by the head teacher.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Everett."

"Call me Lee, you must be Mr. Ericson."

"Yes, that's me, and you must be Clementine. Anyway, Lee, you look like a busy man, we won't keep you from your job, don't worry she's safe with us."

"Thank you Mr. Ericson." Lee turned to Clementine "Be good sweet pea, I'll pick you up around three."

"Ok. Love you Lee."

"Love you too."

After hugging Clementine, Lee went to his work.

The whole day was fairly normal, until he got a phone call during his break. "This is Lee Everett

"Hello, Mr. Everett?"

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid that your daughter has gotten into some trouble and we're going to need you to come down to the school."

"Ok, on my way." Lee sighed.

"What was it?" the supply teacher said.

"Some thing's come up, I'm gonna need you to fill in for my class, is that okay?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks."

Lee ran over to Clementine's school. As soon as he set foot through the gate he was met by Clementine running towards him and hugging him tightly "Lee, I promise I didn't mean to!"

"Clem, it's alright, what happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened!" A teacher yelled angrily. "The little demon stabbed one of the students in the arm with a pen!"

Lee stared down at Clementine with a concerned look on his face "You really did that Clem?"

"There was this boy, he snuck up on me and pushed me over, I thought at first it was one of those guys who tried to take my money so I grabbed my pen and poked him with it."

"Why didn't a teacher do something about it?"

"I don't know. There were lots of them."

"Interesting." Lee looked up to the teacher and gave him a death stare.

"Nevertheless, I think she should see a psychologist." The teacher said.

"Psychologist? You think she should see a psychologist because the teachers are irresponsible?"

"I don't like what your implying Mr. Everett."

"We're leaving. Come on Clem."

In the car ride back home, Lee had an extremely angry look on his face "Lee, please don't be mad…"

"I'm not mad at you Clem, I'm mad at the teacher, psychologist my ass."

"Good."

"I'm still not proud of you, dammit Clem! Why'd you do that?"

"I'm sorry…" Clementine's normal talking turned into an upset whimper.

Lee looked down at her; tears were welling up in her eyes. "But… I can't stay mad at you sweetie, sorry, I guess if you did it for protection, I can't be angry. Love you sweetie pie."

"Love you too, Lee."

"Hey, Clem, I adopted you legally right?"

"That's what you said."

"Then… call me dad."

"Ok then, love you dad."

**PLEASE READ**

**(A/N: So that was just a longer drabble than your used too, so if you want me to make another chapter for this as well as making more smaller drabbles, send me a private message, or leave a review saying "Make another chapters." Or "Make more drabbles." I do really hope you ask me to make another chapter, but you know it's your choice.**


	3. Reality Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Part 1**

Lee was sitting on his couch watching a movie with Clementine's head on one of his knees while he was rubbing her arm and Sam leaned his head on Lee's other knee. "I'm glad I have you sweet pea." Lee confessed.

"Me too. I really love you dad."

"I love you too." After the movie had finished Lee realised Clementine had fallen asleep. He smiled down at her, then proceeded to lift her up and took her upstairs, placed her on her bed and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Goodnight sweet pea."

During the night…

Lee was running through his parent's store getting chased by some sort of odd dead human.

When he made it out he went back to some kind of motor inn and was met by Clementine in one of her small dresses. After everything that happened in that dream, seeing Clementine made him happier, that was before everything turned to some kind of liquid and melted before his eye's and he drowned but just before he died he woke up.

"Aaargh!" Lee got up, still panting; he went into the kitchen to get a drink of water.

After he felt better he just got even more nervous from hearing Clementine screaming "DADDY!"

He rushed into Clementine's room "what's wrong baby?"

"I had a bad dream."

"Aww, it's okay honey, I had a bad dream as well." Lee sat next to Clem on her bed and wrapped his arm around as she snuggled up to him. "My dream was my worst nightmare I have ever had, you weren't with me, sure there was the part with the zombie but that didn't scare me as much as not having you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Don't leave yet."

"I won't. I'm staying right here until you go back to sleep."

"Thanks dad."

Lee waited until his daughter fell asleep then tucked her back in and went back to sleep.

The Next Day…

Clementine and Lee were sitting at the table finishing their breakfast. Lee was trying to multitask and reading the newspaper at the same time when something caught his eye there was a picture of his parent's drug store and an article read "In downtown Macon, there was a murder of a man using a handgun, later on that night, the suspect was caught and has been confirmed that the murderer's name was in fact Vincent-

Lee slammed the paper down on the table "What's wrong dad?" Clementine asked nervously

"We gotta go to the drug store!"

"Why?

Lee slid the paper over to Clementine. After reading it she agreed to go.

Lee was shaking all over, he couldn't handle it if something happened, and Clementine was a complete wreck, these people were legally her grandparents and when Lee went to work it was the them who took care of her, to her Lee's mother was grandma and Lee's father was grandpa, even Brian was counted as uncle Brian and Brian thought that it was great.

"Okay, I think we just need to calm down, let's turn on the radio." Lee sighed.

When he turned on the radio it sang "Have you heard the news that you're dead?!" as soon as Lee heard that, he clicked the off button.

When the two pulled up to the drug store the two barged through the door to see everybody in the store staring at them. "Where are they?" Clementine asked nervously.

"They must be in the back!"

The two rushed through to the office and saw Lee's mother and Brian going through to the pharmacy and Lee's farther was kicking back in his chair watching the news, oddly enough about the murder.

"Grandma, Grandpa, Brian!" Clementine screeched, running over to them and hugged the three.

"What's wrong hon?" Lee's farther asked.

"I-in-in the news it said someone was shot, we were worried." Clementine sobbed.

"I know great advertising, right?" Brian chuckled

"Not now, idiot." Lee's mother said "Where fine princess."

"God, you had us worried, thank god you're safe." Lee went to hug his father and then he kissed his mother on the cheek then was going to hug Brian then awkwardly backed away.

"We're fine, don't worry yourself." Lee's father reassured.

"Good." Lee looked at his watch. "Damn. I'm gonna be late."

"You go; we'll take care of Clem."

"Be good sweetie." Lee kissed Clementine on the forehead and exited.

Lee arrived at the University of Georgia.

"Oh come on dude you would not!" Travis yelled.

"What is it now?" Lee asked.

"Well, if there was a herd of zombies, that were chasing Ben's friends to the top of a bell tower, Ben said he if he was in the position to fall, like if he tripped and his friend was holding him up, he said that he would want to fall so his friends would get away, but I bet he wouldn't."

"Boys, how many times do I have to say it, it is a hoard!"

"Sorry, sir."

Lee walked into his classroom to be greeted by his class, when three unwanted faces appeared.

"Sir, Mr. Carver said he didn't want us in his classroom, so he sent us here." One of the students.

"Carver, yeesh that's gotta be rough. Well, I'd be happy to have you here, you know, if you weren't filthy muggers who robbed an innocent little girl."

"Sir, what are you talking about?" Ben, who was sitting in the front row, asked.

"Well, Ben, these three boys, before I adopted her, robbed an adorable innocent little girl who did no wrong; unless you count being HOMELESS as a crime."

"You gotta be making this up." Trevor said.

"No, I saw it first hand, the even cut her. So boys, you go back to Carver, say Mr. Everett doesn't want you because your criminals."

"Yes sir…" the three trudged back to their classroom after being booed out of Lee's.

"Did they really mug a homeless little girl?" A girl from the back of the room said

"That's right."

All the girls simultaneously said "Awwwwww…"

"I wish we could meet her." One girl said.

Lee's phone began to ring. When he answered Lee's father said "Hey, son. We just wanted to say that we won't be able to watch Clem straight away tomorrow; we can watch her after an hour that we usually do, so if you just fine somebody to take care of her for an hour, you'll be able to hand her over to us."

"That's fine, I'll see you later."

"Bye Lee."

"Okay, bye." Lee turned his attention to his class "Well, looks like you'll be able to meet her after all."

**Chapter 2 Part 2**

Clementine and Lee were going to UGA.

"Why did you say we're going to your job, again?" Clementine asked.

"Well, my class wanted to meet you."

"Why?"

"Well, William Carver, everybody hates him, told three students to go to my class instead of him, incidentally, they were the ones who tried to steal your money, so I told my class about what happened, and they'll probably never get girlfriends again."

The two arrived at the school and as soon as they came out of the car they were met by six teenage girls.

"Hello, girls."

"Hey, sir. Is this your daughter?" one of the girls said

"That's her."

"Awwwwww, your right, she is adorable." Another girl said.

"Hey, girls do you think you could just take her into class, I gotta go see the principle about something."

"Yeah sure." They all said

"Okay, honey, be good." Lee hugged Clementine to his side.

"Love you, dad."

"Love you too, sweet pea." Lee went into the school.

"So what's your name?" One girl asked.

"Clementine."

"Aww, what a cute name."

"Thanks."

"I like your hat, it's really cool."

"Thank you."

William Carver approached the group of girls. "Hello girls." Carver looked at Clementine. "What is that?"

"I'm a girl." Clementine said staring at a scar on Carvers eye.

"It ain't polite to stare, girl." Clementine kept staring. "I said stop staring!"

Clementine reached for a pen she had in her pocket. "What are you doing?" A girl asked.

Clementine didn't stop staring "This'll teach you, you little shit." Carver lifted up is his hand and brought it down onto Clementine's face as hard as he could. Clementine collapsed on the floor and the girls went to make sure she was okay.

But the next thing they saw was Carver getting tackled by non-other than Lee Everett. After tackling him Lee repeatedly punched Carver in the nose until it was out of place and he couldn't move.

Lee went over to the crowed surrounding Clementine; he placed his hand on one of the girl's shoulders and they moved out the way.

When Clementine was revealed she was crying her eyes out with pain. Lee went over to her and lifted her in his arms and she sobbed into Lee's shoulder. "Ssssh, it's alright."

"I'll go get the principle." One of the girls said.

"I'll go get the nurse." Another girl said.

When the principle heard she ran out to the yard "What the hell happened?" She exclaimed.

"Mr. Carver slapped Clementine, so Mr. Everett, tackled him and punched him in the face." A girl said.

"Mr. Everett?!" The principle yelled.

"Don't be mad at Mr. Everett, miss, he isn't the bad guy here, Carver is." A girl said

"Yeah, he is the one who abused the child for nothing!" another girl said

"Yeah, he gave her the backhand!" another girl added.

"Abused?" The nurse questioned after she had joined the group. "That's a crime, we should call the police."

After everybody disagreed with her decision she made her choice "Okay, we're calling the police."

About an hour later all the girls, Lee and Clementine were in the Lee's classroom. "Thank you, girls."

"Why, we did nothing, we just watched while Clem was getting hurt."

"Hey, don't say that, I appreciate you looking after her, I wouldn't want anybody else."

"It's our pleasure sir."

Lee looked out the window to see the press and a large van saying WABE on the side of it. "I think you girls are gonna be on TV."

"Cool!"

The head teacher came into the classroom. "Hey, Lee I wouldn't blame you if you want to take Clem back home."

"Thanks."

"But, good luck getting through those reporters."

"Don't worry I have a feeling I'll know somebody out there."

Clementine took hold of Lee's hand. When the two were outside the school gates they were met by a camera with a very familiar face in front of it.

"…And we'll be right back, with interviews from some of the witnesses and hopefully the saviour of the small girl himself Lee Everett. Back to you Jenifer.

When the camera was held down Carley went straight over to Lee and Clementine. First she went to hug Clementine and Clementine wrapped her arms around Carley's neck.

"It's alright honey."

Carley stood up and kissed Lee on the cheek. "Hey Car." Lee said calmly.

"What the hell happened?"

"Go into the school and ask for Jenny Pitcher, she saw everything."

"Is there gonna be a chance you can do an interview as well."

"Sure, come by my place later."

"Thanks Lee. Love you. And I Love you sweetie."

"Love you too." Lee and Clementine said.

After an hour of Lee and Clementine being at home there was a loud knock at the door. When Lee answered it was once again, everybody, but lacking Larry, Duck and Katjaa but instead there was Lee's parents and his brother. "Guys, this is happening way too often."

"Okay, we'll just leave then." Carley said.

"Come on."

"What are you guys doing here then?"

"We saw the news and we wanted to make sure you guys were okay, thank god they locked that creep up." Lee's mother said.

"Yeah, I hope he gets raped in the shower." Brian said.

Lee slapped Brian over the head "Don't speak like that In front of Clem idiot!"

"Sorry… Jeez."

Everybody came through the door and Clementine went to hug her grandparents and uncle.

"You alright, princess?" Lee's mother asked.

"I'm fine I think."

"Good."

"So, Lee, you ready for that interview?"

"Yeah sure."

"Cool, I brought this camera." Carley presented a large black camera.

"Sounds good, let's do this."

Lee and Carley sat down on the couch. "So, Mr. Everett, what happened exactly?"

"Well, I took my daughter to where I work at UGA, because my class wanted to meet her because, well it's a long story. Anyway, I left my daughter with six of my students, and then I went to talk to the school principle. When I returned I saw Carver talking to Clementine, my daughter, I approached them thinking they needed rescuing from the conversation, but then I saw Carver raise his hand up so I started running, unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough, he slapped her and she collapsed on the floor, so I tackled him and punched him until his nose was out of place."

"How brave of you, so what made you think to avenge your daughter's injustice with physical results instead of just talking?"

"Well, I presumed the girl had enough abuse, when I first met her it was on the streets being mugged by three of my own students, so after that I went to adopt her, and I promised her nothing like that would happen again, but it did, so I wasn't having it."

"Sir, you must be the kindest bravest man I have ever met, thank you for your time."

"No problem."

**(A/N That's it for now guys, again, I just wanted to say, thank you SO MUCH for all your support, and remember to favourite and review if you all want more! See you!)**


	4. Reality Chapter 3

**(So, I have been talking to some people who have enjoyed the reality series, and you wanted more so here it is, Chapter 3, I am this chapter is going to be shorter than the others but you know, maybe someday my chapters would be… OVER 9000!11!... words…  
Anyway… ENJOY!)**

**Chapter 3 Part 1**

Lee sat down at the kitchen table on his own while Clementine was at her new school. He wasn't feeling well, so he took a day of work, he felt mentally ill, he just couldn't help but think about the dream he had, but this time it shocked him, so much so that he could hardly get the words out to anybody.

In the dream he was handcuffed to a radiator with Clementine standing above him with a handgun in her hands, crying her eye's out, all he knew is he was bitten by something and he was dying because of it. He just couldn't stop picturing Clementine raising up the handgun and taking the shot.

His daydreams were cut off by Sam rubbing his head against Lee's leg in a rather comforting way "Hey, boy, how you doing?" Lee said. Sam barked "Good…?"

Lee looked at his watch the time was 2:45. Lee went outside and the bright light blinded his eyes, he tried to make it to his car but almost collapsed if it wasn't for the hood of his car there for him to lean on.

Omid was outside his house and had spotted Lee, he called Christa and they both ran across the street to Lee's house. "Hey, Lee? You okay?" Omid asked.

"Y-y-yeah I… I'm just a bit… light headed." Lee stuttered.

"Lee, you're obviously not well, you go and get some rest we'll go pick up Clementine." Christa ordered.

"N-no, it's alright I just need to, get a grip with myself."

"Go on, get back inside. We'll be right back."

"Promise you don't mind?"

"You're our neighbour, and like Carley said, we're here for you." Omid added.

"Thanks guys."

Lee trudged back inside and lay down on the couch. Before he knew it Clementine walked through the door and laid her pink backpack down on the table.

"H-h-hey sweet pea. How was school?" Lee mumbled

"Well… it was school." Clementine giggled nervously. Lee's eye started twitching. "Dad? Are you alright?"

"I-I-I think… I think, I…" Lee passed out and fell off the couch.

The next thing Lee saw was his doctor leaning over him checking his heartbeat, with Carley and Clementine in the corner, Clementine was sitting on Carley's knee looking extremely worried.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." The doctor chuckled.

"Hey, Carlos."

"Hello Lee."

Lee sat up, he inspected his surroundings, and he was still in his home. "Your daughter is extremely smart, as soon as you collapsed she went to find Carley and that's why I'm here, and not to worry you, but you probably would've fallen into a minor coma."

"Oh, well, that's not worrying. So, how's Sarah?"

"She's good, thank you. Anyway, I think you need a psychological conversation; your symptoms show signs of psychological pabloligcoligy." **(Yes, I made that up.) **"So, have you had any recurring daydreams, or nightmares?"

"Yes… I keep having dreams like the world has ended and sometimes I'm dead, sometimes I'm alive, and sometimes I die and I can see everything."

"What do you mean sometimes you're dead?"

"Well sometimes, it's like I'm following around Clementine, and… Wait did you see the news about William Carver."

"Yes, good job by the way."

"Thanks, anyway, he's there and he's like some kind of insane guy who is the leader of huge group, and… well to start off, Sarah was talking while he was trying to talk and made you hit her, also he broke your fingers. And the whole time I wanted to just beat him in the face with a blunt instrument, like a crow bar or something, but I can't because I'm dead."

"Sounds frustrating, you know, it could be that you're so afraid of something happening to Clementine and you're just adding in the extra characters because you know them."

"I think you could be right. So, what do I do about it?"

"Try… spending more time with Clementine, she just recently started school right?"

"Yes."

"Well, maybe you're worried that what happened with Carver and that incident with the pen, you told me about, will happen again so these dreams are what your mind cooks up and it's over thinking it."

"Well, that's great to know that I'm not going insane. Thanks for your help. So, what's the charge?"

"Never mind the money. Be seeing you Lee."

"See ya, Carlos."

"Oh! Wait, my friends Pete, Luke and Nick are moving into that house down the road, can you do me a favour and just make sure that Larry doesn't scare them away, it's just they've been living with me and Sarah, and Nick is just being such a pain."

"Sure, No problem Carlos. Thanks for your help."

After Carlos left Clementine ran to Lee and jumped into his arms, nearly knocking him over "Hey, it's alright, I'm okay, but Carlos is right, I have been worried about you, so what's happened at school today, I really want to know, tell me all about it."

"Well, I, umm, I…"

"Ugh, what is it now?"

Clementine turned around to Carley and then back to Lee. "I… got into trouble again."

"Oh for god sakes Clem! What happened?"

"This girl named Becca, she kept making fun of me because I used to be homeless and then she said you're not my real dad, so I got my pen and-

"Clementine we talked about the pen thing, you can't just stab people with a pen no matter how much they anger you."

"I know, so I got my pen and then all her friends back away, because they heard about the other guy and then Becca slapped the pen out of my hand then pushed me over so I kicked her and her leg was bleeding."

"For god sakes Clem!"

"I didn't mean to hurt her, I don't like hurting people, it's just when she said you weren't my dad, it just kind of…"

"Lee, I think you should give her a break, I mean come on, just by hearing this I'm angry with this girl." Carley added

"Fine!" Lee stormed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Carley yelled.

"OUT!" Lee slammed the door behind him.

Lee went walking down the street when he was met by Kenny. "Hey, Lee. Something wrong? You look down."

"Clementine, she got in trouble again."

"Oh, that's rough, what happened?"

"This girl, she kept giving her trouble about before I adopted her and… she got into a fight."

"Was it another pen incident?"

"Almost…"

"Why does everybody know about her being homeless?"

"I looked up some past news articles about her and I came across this." Lee pulled out a piece of paper with a newspaper article on it out of his pocket.

When Kenny read it, it said "Two people, a male and a female, where shot dead by insane man in the lobby of the Marsh House in Savannah, daughter Clementine was taken to Shady Wood Care Home, but has been reported as running away, the last anybody has seen of her is on the streets of Macon."

"Oh, how come everybody's read this though?"

"Well there was also the whole mess with Carver where they repeated the whole story."

"Oh yeah."

"Well, I better get back to the house, to see Clementine, I just hate yelling at her, she's such a good kid, and I can't stay mad at her, but sometimes, other people try to pick fights with her and she reacts in the wrong way."

"Well, I think you just need to go talk to her."

"Thanks, Ken."

"No prob."

Lee went back to his house and up to Clementine's room to find her crying quietly. Lee sat down next to her "I'm sorry sweet pea. I was just scared you were hurt." Clementine sat up and Lee and grabbed Clementine's hat and placed it on her head. "All better?"

Clementine hugged Lee tightly. "Love you."

"Love you to."

**Chapter 3 Part 2**

Lee and Clementine went across the street to Pete, Nick and Luke's new house "Hey there." Pete greeted.

"Hey, you must be Pete." Lee said.

"Have we met?"

"No, I'm friends with Carlos; he's my and my daughter's doctor."

"Oh, well that's nice."

"Yeah, he told me to come over and make you feel welcome and also, don't be scared away by Larry, trust me, you'll know who it is when you see him."

"Well, okay then."

Luke and Nick came.

"Who's this Uncle Pete?" Nick asked.

"This is Lee and…"

"Oh, this is Clementine, Clem for short."

"Well nice to meet y'all." Luke said.

"Nice to meet you too." Lee said.

**Chapter 3 Part 3**

Clementine and Lee were sitting on the couch waiting for Carley to arrive "So, Clem, I wanted to tell you something…"

Carley was round Doug's house "So Carley, How are things going with Lee?"

"Pretty good, I'm going to go see him after this. It's just…"

"What is it?"

"Our relationship isn't going anywhere, I mean I love him, I don't want to break up with him and Clementine's the sweetest kid in the world but I just wish I'd get a bit more out of Lee."

Carley looked at her watch. "What is it?" Doug asked

"Damn, I gotta go Doug, thanks for the coffee."

"No, prob."

Carley crossed the street to Lee's house when she opened the door she found Lee nervously sticking something into his pocket and Clementine looking extremely happy.

"So, Carley take a seat, I have a question."

"Sure."

"So, you know I love you, more than anything." Lee was nudged in the ribs by Clementine who was giving him a dirty look. "Except you sweet pea." Lee chuckled.

"Anyway, yes I know you love me."

"So, Carley, I just wanted to say… I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Lee took a small black box out of his pocket and flicked the lid open to present a sparkling diamond ring "Carley Walker, will you marry me?"

"Yes… YES, YES, YES!" Carley rose form her seat and kissed Lee passionately Lee slipped the ring on Carley's finger.

The door slowly opened. The three looked over and it was everybody on the street, Lee's family, Carley's family and even Pete, Nick and Luke. "So I'm guessing you popped the question." Kenny chuckled.

"So, we're getting married!" Carley said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Lee said equally as excited. "Also guess what else it means."

"What?"

"As soon as we get married you'll legally be Clem's mother."

Carley went to Clementine and pulled her into her arms. "I can't imagine a better day than this!"

**(A/N: Yay! I got them married; wow I never thought I'd say that. Anyway, coming up next is some more short drabbles. Also remember to check out my new fan fic Dead! No, I didn't put an exclamation mark to make it more exciting I named it, 'Dead!' By guy's you're the best! **


	5. Message

HI GUYS! Okay don't be mad, but this isn't going to be a drabble. But I wanted to ask you if you had any ideas, because all of you are asking me to make more but I really can't think of any more. So I need your ideas.

It can be anything. Apart from poems, I suck at rhyming.

But anything, it can be AU or hurt/comfort or anything.

The only rule is, it has to be about Clementine and Lee.

Okay thanks for reading guys.

If you guys have any ideas don't hesitate and I will give you a shout out and it means there will be more Drabbles sooner.

Thank you. You guys are the best.

-Archie.


	6. Winter

**(A/N: So, you guys are shit at helping me with ideas, jokes, but still hardly any ideas, so I checked out my friend DeviantART and came up with this idea by mixing up a few pictures I found)**

**Winter**

The snow kept falling; nobody was on watch because it was so cold that they would most likely freeze to death. Like, literally it was a huge blizzard and if they didn't die of freezing to death they would be knocked off the RV. The ground was quilted in snow and the glasses of the windows were shaded in frost. Duck was with his parents playing chess with a kit that they found. Lilly was praying for her dead farther. Ben was reading the bible to help pass time. Carley was imagining that she had coffee in her hand.

Lee was in his room watching Clementine sitting in her bed draw her small pictures, mostly about a world without… you know… dead people who aren't completely dead.

"It's… s-so c-c-cold in here." Clementine shivered.

Lee draped his jacket over her and snuggled her to his side. "Better?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good." Clementine put her drawings down and laid her head on Lee's shoulder and curled up into a ball.

Lee put his arm around her and started to stroke her hair gently. "I think I have a cold." Clementine sniffled, moving her head to Lee's lap.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Lee got up and opened the wardrobe they had in the motel. He looked at the top to see some extra blankets. He took them and put them over Clementine to keep her warm. Lee lay back down on his bed and Clementine laid her head on his lap and curled into a ball again. "Don't worry, sweet pea, I'm gonna take care of you until you get better.

Carley walked through the door. "Good news. The blizzards cleared up. Bad news. Lee it's your shift." Carley then laid her eyes on Clementine. She looked pale and weak. "Aww, what's wrong Clem?"

"She's ill." Lee answered for Clementine as she was a small length away from falling asleep with no warning.

"Poor thing. I'll take your shift for you." Carley said.

At that moment Lilly walked in. "How long does it take for a man to walk outside and sit on a chair- What's up with Clem?"

"She's not very well, Lilly." Carley yelled angrily.

"Calm down you stupid bi-

"Girls! Can you not see Clementine isn't very well? So would you guys just shut the hell up?" Lee yelled carefully making sure not to wake up Clementine.

"Sorry." They both said.

"I'll take your shift for you, Carley, why don't you help Lee take care of Clem?" Lilly offered.

"Thanks, Lilly." Carley said.

Lilly left the room and Carley sat in a chair next to Clementine's bed. Clementine jolted awake when Kenny opened the door quickly and said "HEY GUYS!"

"Ssssh!" Lee shouted. Lee noticed Clementine was awake by then. He raised one eyebrow and glared at Kenny angrily.

"Sorry hon, it's just… I was worried Lilly said you weren't well."

"I'm fine… I just… ACHOO!" Clementine sneezed.

"Alright baby girl, you need to rest." Lee told her gently.

Clementine sat in Lee's lap and fell asleep. Clementine was sound asleep and Lee never felt so close to Clementine. He felt like she belonged in his arms. He smiled down at her then lay back on the bed. "Nope, alright that's it. I and Kenny are leaving." Carley said.

"What for?"

"You two have got to stop being so cute all the time!" Kenny finished as Carley nodded.

"No but seriously we have jobs to do; I'll try and be back soon." Kenny and Carley left the room.

Lee looked down and Clementine slowly opened her eyes. "Lee... Lee? Are you there?"

"I'm right here sweet pea."

"Oh good. I thought… never mind."

Lee picked her up in his arms and cradled her. Clementine accepted it; she felt the same way as Lee did, like it was meant to be that way. "I…I… I love you sweet pea." Lee hesitated. Saying something like that was a large step, but he thought it was aloud as they were together for about three months and they were inseparable.

"I love you too…"

**(Daaaaaaaaw that's so cute! I hate saying something like that on my own work but it's just so cute to write.)**

**OKAY I'M SERIOUS THIS TIME PLEASE GODDAMN READ!**

**I need your ideas! Please…please…please.**


End file.
